MOVING STATES DRAFT
by paperman010
Summary: a mafia kingpin that lives in chicago decides that in order to survive another gang from killing him he has to be "moving states". in sandy los santos this kingpin has been bankrupt from moving in and has to earn money like he did in the old days


MOVING STATES

DRAFT EDITION

A novel by Christopher Vitaly Brennan

CHAPTER 1 "WELCOME HOME":

the sky was black, there was nothing on the ground but bullets and blood, the day was august 19th. That day I knew I couldn't go on… I was the last one in my crew, before the Spanish we were un-stoppable. Let me tell you my, well, our story, the Chicago mafia's story. Well really it was the carser mafia because it was originally created in carser city. A bunch of my friends and I thought it would be cool if we made a group. The only thing we did was the thing we did best at… crime. Our little crew was separated once they we went to college in different states, I moved to Chicago and another in los santos, another one of us moved to liberty city, I feel bad because we left someone behind in carser city. In Chicago I had a plan, to recruit a bunch of street thugs and teach them how to manage in a mafia. I rode the ranks until I retired. I was very rich and I had so much… then I had a ticket to move to los santos, but before that I was robbed by a new gang that just moved into Chicago, talk about bad timing. They robbed me and I had no choice but sit back and wit until they ended me off… but wait, I had a choice, fight for Chicago or move. Well I didn't feel like dying so I had no choice but to move to sandy los santos, I got a nice apartment and nice cars, but not everything was peachy for long. i met with some… "familiar faces" and lets just say the janitor of the boat garage #7 is going to have to clean up more than just bullets I left behind. Anyways I met up with a bunch of my old members and more and that's a new start to a chapter of the Chicago mafia. I walked into my apartment for the second time and already a couple people were trying to burgle my house. I took my gun and surprised them. One pointed a pistol at me and another just had a crow bar, I guess it was the same one he probably used to brake in. I remember one of them say "get on the floo-" before his face was blasted off with my gun. The other one fell on the floor as he was trying to attempt to escape. I picked him up and told him that if he "don't join me he will be dead like his friend" he replied with a simple "yes sir!" He was clearly young, he looked maybe 19-25 years old. I asked what his name was, took his license, and threw him out of my door. The next day I got up and walked out of my apartment looking at the Asian looking landmark this city had that was nearby. It was weird seeing that because I'm not used to that type of agriculture. I walked to the nearby coffee shop and then head to the nearest clothing shop because all of my suits were either filled with bullet holes, covered in blood, or both. When I entered the shop I noticed the guy who I threw out of my door yesterday was working the register, so I came up to him and said: "hey what's up home-wrecker?" he was startled but was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was completely freaking out. So I grabbed his arm and took him to the back. I threw him on one of the walls and told him "meeting, tomorrow… don't be late or ill come back." I threw him aside and kicked him once and threw a piece of paper at him that had the address of the meeting place on it. The meeting was at a dock witch was the place I was telling you about earlier with the "blood on the floor" and "bullets" and stuff. I came there and he was late, of course… I saw a couple of cars enter the lot far back. "ugh I was hoping he'd come alone…" I pulled my pistol out and screwed on a silencer. After that I placed inside of my jacket before one of the cars came, four people came out two holding a wooden bat in their hands and two of them un-armed. The two thug looking guys came up to me and hit me with the bats, one of them came up to me and picked me up. I saw the kid behind the man as I tried to fight my way at him, but I was too weak. The Mexican looking man told me "lets make a deal, if you mess with one of my men again ill come to your house and burn it down…" I spit right in his face, he threw me to the ground and walked away. As their backs were turned to me I took my gun out and picked them off before they were even near the car, "how bout I decline the offer?" I got up and dusted myself off and a bullet flew about a meter beside my foot. That's when I remembered about the other cars, I better take a boat because they probably set up snipers everywhere and set a few foot soldiers on the road. So I jumped into a fishing boat and hid in one of the nets. The suspense filled me as they walked onto the boat. They were looking on the boats for me and how I was missing. They lied saying they were my friends but thankfully I threatened the boater not to tell anyone that I was here before I hid. Hours passed before he took off into the ocean, but he went to another fishing dock up north of the city. Now that I don't know where I am and that I don't have any cash on me I decided to hitch hike. But after a while I knew that no-one would stop. So I went up the road until I hit a freeway. At the freeway I saw the cars speed by but when I looked carefully I saw a diner up ahead. So after seven attempts of trying to cross I made it after the 8th. I walked up to the diner when suddenly a couple people pulled a rag to my mouth and knock me out. Before I knew it I was on the bed inside on an apartment that looked sort of like mine. I got up looking in my pockets for my pistol with silencer I used the day before but there was nothing in my pockets. I peeked outside of the door to see if anyone was there. Thankfully no one was in the apartment. So I looked in some closets and dressers for my pistol and eventually I found it. The guys came back. What luck. I hid in one of the closets leaving a peeking hole. One of the men came in front of me so I popped out and shot him in the neck, I threw him in the closet that I was hiding in. I ambushed the other man and asked "what the hell am I doing here?" I pointed the pistol at him, I was lucky because the guy I killed was the only one armed. The other man told me that he was one of the men that tried to shoot me on the dock. He was a sniper for the gang that nearly crippled me. I couldn't take any chances so I asked him for his license so I could know his name and I told him that if he didn't tell his gang that I was dead I would cripple him and burn his house down and whoever was inside. He agreed with me and I let him go, I stole his car and drove off. I eventually asked for directions to get to the Asian looking land-mark near my house. After a number of hours I finally came home. And I slept like a log.

CHAPTER 2 OLD FRIENDS AND FOES:

I woke up to a rag in my mouth. Of course I know this interrogation tactic from my old man John Hanes, he was the fbi agent who kept an eye on me. Of course he never found out anything but that I have (or had) a mafia. Mr. Hanes was sloppy in all of his interrogations. i heard he had a son by the way named Steve. Anyways I knew it was him because I would always wake up like this whenever I done something wrong back in Chicago before I was a big shot. Also I knew it was him because he always left the rope on the door knob before he'd tie me up completely. I had a chance to escape but I thought to kill him since he isn't technically officer of this state. I took my backup pistol under my bed because he clearly took my weapons in case I would wake up. So I screwed on a silencer on my gun and I peeked through the door by only opening it slightly. I saw two men walking around my apartment, one being old man Hanes. The other I couldn't place my finger on, though he looked very young, he was blond and sort of had a resemblance to John. I waited until they entered a room, I looked quickly into the other rooms to make sure no one was here. I came back to my room before they came out of the room they entered. I blasted out of the door and pointed my pistol at the old man "drop your weapon punk or I shoot the old man" I told the young man in a very serious voice. "if you shoot my father I swear…" they both placed their guns down very slowly as they had their hands up and went on their knees. I knew it was his son, back in the day when old man Hanes wasn't so old he looked just like his son today, but without the cheap looking haircut and polo shirt. "whats the matter old man Hanes? I thought you wanted to have this visit? Just like tho old days huh?" I said in a joking manner "just like the old days…" he pulled out a gun out of his jacket in a quick and swift motion, I knew he still had it… but I couldn't let him live this time! I shot him twice in the chest, I should of known he had a bullet proof vest on so I took a couple shots at his son, it was his unlucky day for him not to wear a vest, at the end he did survive but it took him long to recover. Back to the story; Steve fell sideways as his father sent a couple shots, good thing he was horrible at shooting, I took my gun and stent one right at both of his kneecaps. His son watched as I shot him. "not as good as yah were back then huh?" I took the son and put him in my car that I stole the day before, and I drove him to the nearest hospital, but I put on a mask one block away. I pushed him outside of my car and abandoned him there. I drove to a motel out into sandy shores and stayed the night, but of course I smashed the windows and made the place look like someone broke in and kidnapped me. The only thing I took was the $2000 and the gun I shot him with. When I woke up I had a knock on my motel door, I jumped up got my fake ID and looked through the eye hole. I could not believe my eyes, it was the guy who moved to los santos to go to college. The one I was telling you about. I opened the door and greeted him with a hug and invited him inside, we talked and laughed and caught up with each other but then he asked "buddy… I have a mafia that is not so big, were not so rich and we do jobs for people who need top quality gunmen. Will you join us? You were the most best sharp shooter with a bi-bi gun when we were kids." I answered with a simple sure and then asked "by the way how did you find me?" he told me how he 'has connections' in quite a sarcastic tone. We talked and drank until night and then he headed out. I was already with my own mafia back into Chicago, I still have men who still defend from the Spanish. I need to make a visit because I've been loosing territory quickly. I don't want to risk being shot and/or killed soon so I better lay low for a while. I didn't do much for the week but Sunday my old buddy told me that we were going to do a job the next day and that we'd be stealing from some private army, this nerdy guy wanted to get this army styled airplane and to get it fast, he was willing to pay the four of us 20 grand and an extra 1.5% to keep our mouths shut about this, and to keep it our little secret. Of course I agreed since he was one of my best friends and that he had a job that could get me more than 20 grand in a short time. Of course it wouldn't take a while because after the job we would be taking the money he told us about right after the job. This was going to be a great start to next week, or so I thought… the next week I came to the guy offering the job and told him "that if my friends die I'm getting their cut" after I met him in the dark alley way next to the bank were where supposed to rob I met up with the crew members so we can start, it was supposed to go down like this: first the diversion comes in and robbed what they had in the front desk, then while they were keeping security busy me and two other guys came from the bank and broke in there. We came in with no money and five men, I came out alone with over forty grand. I managed my own getaway and I managed to keep 90%. Even the guy who was one of my best friends died in that heist, one was gunned down, another blew up from the sticky bomb we tried using on the vault and the roof collapsed on another guy because of the sticky bomb as well. The rest I think they were taken captive, but whatever, I've witnessed my friends get arrested and die all the time so I don't care as much. And that was the heist, didn't go as well witch was not so great but I can live with a few dead bodies and forty grand. To be honest it was tired being my own gunman and getaway, right after I ran from the cops I drove to my motel and slept through the night.


End file.
